


longing

by mysinscollection



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Unfinished, idk if ill finish this ??, ill think of more tags later, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysinscollection/pseuds/mysinscollection
Summary: Keith and Sven find comfort in eachother's company.





	longing

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay and sad

Keith panted hard against Sven’s mouth, as he was pressed up against a wall deep and hidden in the dark Altean ship. His mind was a clouded blur, and how he ended up in this situation was currently far pushed back into his mind. He didn’t care. Sven’s hands felt so nice gripping at his sides, and that’s all he wanted to focus on. Their armor was both discarded and strewn over the floor, and they were just in the tight clothes underneath. A small gasp came from the boy’s lips as his neck was attacked with kisses and nibbles, and his head tilted to allow Sven more access. God damn. This was bad. This was very, very bad. But so good… 

Sven’s hand dipped down between Keith’s legs, and Keith let out a low groan. “Shh..” Sven murmured against his neck, to which Keith nodded in response. He needed to be as quiet as he could. But that was so difficult. He was never good at staying quiet. 

Before Keith knew it, Sven’s hand was in his pants and his fingers were gently rubbing against his clit. He was far more into this than he should be. Keith inhaled sharply and shut his eyes tight, focusing on the feeling of Sven’s hand. How it felt so much like… Like.. 

“Shiro..” Keith just barely whispered under his breath. He caught himself and gasped quietly, looking up at Sven who was hesitating. “Oh, oh my god I’m _so sorry--”_

“It’s alright.” Sven mumbled slowly, accent thick, giving the softest of smiles. “I kind of figured that’s where this was going in the back of my head.” His hand slowed, but kept.. Slowly moving, stroking Keith so gently. Keith whined. 

“You know, I had a Keith of my own.” Sven started, peppering kisses against Keith’s neck. “You look exactly alike… his hair was just longer.” He pulled back to look over the smaller boy, gaze softening. “I protected Lance one day... Well.. my Lance. They sent me to a hospital on planet Ebb, and then… I got caught up in this resistance mess. Became part of the Guns of Gamora... I haven’t seen them in a long time.” 

Keith’s eyes were wide the whole time, little whimpers and moans coming from him. “I’m.. so sorry..” He panted out. Sven leaned in to kiss him, reassuring him that it was okay. 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind this. You’re not the only one who is longing for someone.” Sven gave his best grin now, thought the sadness within his gaze was still very noticeable. 

“As long as you’re fine with it..” Keith panted out, trying his best to give a smile in return. 

Sven leaned in again to press kisses to Keith’s lips, then his neck. “I am _very_ fine with this.”


End file.
